Pacific Wolf Rim
by Jake Labs
Summary: This is the story of a Jager pilot named Jake Wolf and his group of friends who also pilot Jagers and them and the other Jagers like Gipsy Danger, Striker Eureka, Cherno Alpha, and Crimson Typhoon are all working together to take down the breach and defeat the Kaiju and stop the apocalypse. I do not own Pacific Rim in any way shape or form if i did i would be rich :D
1. Chapter 1 Meet The Crew

Red Dawn MKV

Pilots

Jake Wolf

Sarah Striker

Romeo Blue MKIII

Pilots

Serena Pepper

Kate Pepper

Ghost King MKI

Pilots

Joseph Moon

Jeremy Blue

Midnight MKVI

Pilots

Maddie Wolf

Ryan Stark

Iron Death MKII

Pilots

Trey Blue

Rachel Moon


	2. Chapter 2 It Begins

*opening song Xandria Nightfall* It's the year 2020 and the pacific ocean was giving life to new life mostly called Kaiju and they are a deadly life form that are terrorizing the world so the world said we had enough and we built monsters of our own called Jagers and they were our last hope to stop the apocalypse and save the world.

*at the shatter dome* *alarm goes off* *in me and Sarah's room*

"Sarah wake up we got a big category 3 biggest one yet name Knifehead 2" Jake said getting ready. "alright Jake" Sarah said getting up and getting ready. "umm Sarah your gonna need this *hands shirt*" Jake said. "*blushes* oh yea ummm don't tell joseph that you saw me like this ok" Sarah said. "I wont he's coming with us to help take down this Kaiju" Jake said. "oh yea that's right" Sarah said quickly getting ready. Then me and Sarah walked out and headed to the area where red dawn awaits us. As we had our drive suits put on and entered red dawns head I heard a friendly voice. "good morning wolf and striker" a unknown voice said. "will my man how was the date with McKinley last night' Jake asked. "it went great she likes me but her boyfriend doesn't" Will said. "your gonna get your ass beat one of these days will" Jake said. Then red dawns head was dropped onto its body and was connected up. "I'll take that risk" will said getting us ready to drift. "ok you 2 beginning drift in 15 seconds" will said beginning the count down. Me and Sarah closed our eyes and we began drifting. After the drift. "neural handshake still strong" will said as me and Sarah made red dawn put a fist to its hand. Then me and Sarah started feeling red dawn begin moving by the platform, then the Jager bay doors opened and me and Sarah started making red dawn move. "put some muscle into it Sarah" Jake said walking. "I'm giving it my all Jake" Sarah said walking. "hey look its ghost king" Jake said pointing it out. "Joseph is coming with us" Sarah said excited. "hey ghost king pilots do you copy" Jake said over the comms. "loud and clear red dawn pilots" Joseph said. Then both Jagers started walking to the fight grounds. After we arrived we waited for the Kaiju. "where is it" Jake asked. Then it emerged and jumped onto ghost king. "Joseph!" Sarah shouted. Then ghost king got back up and started punching Knifehead 2. "hold on guys" Jake said running to them. But it was to late ghost king got pinned down underwater and was destroyed. "Joseph!" Sarah screamed and started crying hard and activated red dawns railgun and fired it at the Kaiju's head blowing it clean off. "joseph please responded" Sarah cried over the comms. "ghost king was destroyed Sarah joseph and Jeremy are no more" will said over the comms. "No!" Sarah cried over the comms. Then me and Sarah started walking back to the shatter dome without ghost king. After we arrived back and got the suits off Sarah ran straight to our room. I followed her and entered back in and heard her crying hard. I sat down beside her and hugged her consoling her. She hugged back tight and leaned her head on me and just kept crying. "Sarah im sorry for your loss" Jake said consoling her. Out of no where she kissed me full on the lips deep and passionate. I kissed her back and it lasted for about 5mins. After we broke the kiss she hugged me again and leaned her head on my shoulder and fell asleep. I laid down with her and fell asleep with her.

*next day*

I woke up to Sarah on my chest and I gently rubbed her head while she slept. She fidgeted a little but let me do it and even made a few small noises. "Joseph" Sarah said in her sleep. The she cried a bit more. "Sarah wake up" Jake said nudging her. Then she opened her eyes and saw that she was on my chest. "oh ummm J-Jake why am I on your chest" Sarah said blushing hard. "you fell asleep on my shoulder so I laid down and brought you with me" Jake Said. "well at least I have a shirt on this time" Sarah said. "yea hey ummm would you like to go out with me?" Jake asked. When I asked that she burst Into tears of joy and hugged me and said yes.


End file.
